This Is My Life
by gaggjf
Summary: Anna and John come from two completely different sides of life. Anna's a waitress from Yorkshire. John's CEO of a company based in London. They've always said opposites attract. Question is: Can they?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

 _Hello, lovelies! This is my first "I feel good about this one" story and I'm excited to see where it goes! This chapter is a little short, as this is like an introductory-ish chapter. I promise there is more to come! And a special thanks to my lovely beta **lynnsaundersfanfic.** Let's get on with it, shall we?_

 _I canNOT believe I didn't catch that I didn't add a disclaimer until now!_

 _ **Disclaimer** : I don't own Downton Abbey. I wish I did, though. I would be doing this lovely couple justice._

* * *

"Jay," Anna whispered, using her eldest daughter's favorite nickname as she lightly shoved her shoulder to wake her up.

Jay took her pillow from under her head and laid it on top of her face. The fourteen-year-old was not hiding her displeasure to get up.

"Jay," Anna tried again.

"Mm-mm," Jay mumbled.

"Come on, kiddo. You've got to get up for school."

"I'm up, I'm up," Jay grumbled as she slowly sat up and laid her pillow beside her, not ready to start the day.

"Come on, Jay, it's Friday!"

"Ugh," Jade groaned.

Anna could tell by the look on her face that today was not going to be a good day for her. "Come on, get up. You can't be late for school."

"Okay, okay. I'm up," Jade said, slowly getting out of bed.

Moving to the other side of the room, Anna shoved her middle daughter's shoulder.

"Sarah, it's time for school. Get up," Anna ordered.

"I don't want to," Sarah whined. At nine years old, she was acting just like her older sister in their strong dislike of mornings.

"If you don't get up, I can make you."

"Okay, fine. I'm up," Sarah growled, getting out of bed.

Anna gave herself a mental applause at the fact that her two eldest were up this early. Anna climbed the ladder on the bunk Sarah shared with her younger sister.

"Kylie, sweetie. It's time to get up."

Anna tried again as she saw the five-year-old stir.

"Come on, sweetie. Get up. You have school. And you're going to Teagan's house today," Anna said in a sing-song voice.

That seemed to do the trick. Kylie opened her eyes quickly, a smile on her face.

"Come on, baby. You need to get ready." Anna climbed down the ladder, and Kylie quickly followed.

As she was going to her room to get ready, Anna's phone buzzed. It was a text from her boss.

 **I know this is last minute, but I need you to work until 6. Joe is going to his father's funeral.**

 _Crap_ , Anna thought as she sighed loudly.

"What's wrong, mummy?" Kylie asked, suddenly appearing from the bedroom. Anna turned to face her.

"It's nothing, little one. Mummy just has to work late, but I'll be home in time to put you to bed. I promise."

"Oh. Okay," Kylie said, satisfied with her mother's answer.

"Come on, darling. Let's get you some breakfast." Anna took Kylie's hand and led her to the kitchen.

There wasn't a lot; only a small refrigerator, a stove, a sink, and a small countertop with a few cabinets. A small round table with four chairs sat in the center. It wasn't much, but for her girls it was enough.

She opened the cabinets to see what was available as Kylie sat down in her usual spot at the kitchen table. Anna tried to hide the look of disappointment on her face when all she saw was a lone cereal box and some microwave noodles. "All we have is Cheerios today," Anna said, holding up the box. "I'll try to get some more cereal when I go to the store tomorrow. But for now, how do Cheerios sound?"

"Awesome!" Kylie squealed. It was her second week in a row with this breakfast, but she knew it was all her mummy could afford until she got paid and went to the store. She didn't complain. She knew how hard her mummy worked.

It made Anna's heart happy to know that Kylie enjoyed the little things. Having grown up without much, Anna taught her girls how to appreciate the small stuff. She prepared Kylie's breakfast and placed it down in front of her. Since she was already up, Anna decided that she would get breakfast as well. As she got herself the same as her daughter, Anna poured some tea for herself and apple juice for Kylie.

"Here you go, baby," Anna offered as she placed the apple juice in front of Kylie.

"Thank you, mummy!"

"You're welcome."

When Anna had laid her food in front of her, she took her place at the table. Enjoying the quiet atmosphere, Anna pushed some of Kylie's lustrous brunette curls behind her ear. "Are you excited about today?" she asked.

"Yes, mummy! Teagan said that her mummy is taking us to the park and we can watch the duckies and butterflies and play!"

"That sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Yeah! I like going to Teagan's. Her house it really big! Like Aunt Mary's! But I like ours better. Your room is closer than Teagan's mummy is to her."

"Do you like being close to me?"

"Yes. I feel safe when you're closer."

Anna smiled at Kylie's comment. Kylie had always been clingier to Anna than Jade and Sarah had. Anna knew one day she would grow out of, but for right now, Anna was okay with it. Before she could answer, Jade and Sarah entered.

"Hey, mum, what do we have?" Jade asked.

"Just Cheerios today, but I'm going to the store tomorrow," Anna answered.

"Alright," Jade said as she and Sarah set out bowls and cups.

Seeing that they could take care of themselves, Anna went into her room to get ready. As she entered, Anna paused as she passed the bedroom mirror, letting her hand stray to her ever-growing belly.

 _Four more months._

Picking up her uniform she had laid out the night before and putting it on, Anna couldn't help but notice how much tighter her shirt seemed to be, even after letting it out some.

He was still finding a way to stay in her life after he abandoned her and the girls. Forcing her mind on something else, Anna looked at the clock on her wall and saw that they had ten minutes to leave. While putting her shoes on, she saw a text from one of her closest friends, Mary.

 **Hey Anna, I was just wondering if you were still going to be able to make it to Mama's party tonight.**

Anna groaned, as she had forgotten all about it.

 **I'll try. I have to work until 6 tonight, but I'll see what I can do. Xo**

 **Great, because I have someone that I want you to meet. He's single, and I think you two will get along great. ;)**

 **I am NOT looking for anyone right now. I am perfectly fine with my girls. Thanks, but I'll have to decline in meeting him.**

 **Fine, suit yourself, but he'll still be there. He's friends with Papa and he's a CEO of one of his companies. But I'll see you tonight. Xoxo**

Seeing that it was almost time to leave, Anna quickly called one of her coworkers.

"Hello, Daisy. It's Anna. I was just wondering if you were working today? I have a favor to ask."

"Do you want me to watch the girls again? I'll do it."

"Oh, thank you! You knew exactly what I was going to ask! Thank you SO much!"

"No problem. What time?"

"Can you get here at six-thirty?"

"Yes. What time will you be back?"

"Around eleven."

"Sure, I can stay that long. Okay, then. Bye, Anna."

"Bye. And thanks again!"

When she was done and looked at her phone, she saw that it was time to go.

"Girls, we need to get going!" Anna exclaimed as she made her way to the door, picking up her purse and keys.

A few moments later, her girls came to the door,grabbed their backpacks, and made their way outside. Anna picked Kylie up. Making their way to the car, they ran into their neighbor, Phyllis Moleseley, and her daughter, Lexi.

"Good morning, Anna," Phyllis said sweetly.

"Good morning, Phyllis. Hello, Lexi."

"Hey, Miss Smith," Lexi replied.

"Phyllis, I heard about Joe's father. My thoughts are with you and the family."

"Thank you, Anna," Phyllis and Lexi walked to her car to get Lexi to school.

When the Smith clan made their way to Anna's car, Kylie was released from Anna's grasp and the girls put their backpacks in the trunk and got in.

"Okay, is everyone buckled?" Anna asked as she looked back at Sarah and Kylie, making sure she had securely fastened her youngest daughter in her carseat.

"Yes, mum," the girls chimed, with a "yes, mummy" from Kylie.

"Great. Let's go. And Daisy is coming this afternoon to look after you while I'm away," Anna said as she started the car and started the day.

* * *

"Alfred, can you get the boys up? I'm running late and won't have time to."

"Of course, Mr. Bates. And Lord Grantham called earlier, and I told him you'd call him when you woke up."

"Right, of course. Alfred, you know he doesn't mind being called Mr. Crawley. Lord Grantham is only for formal occasions."

"I can't do that, sir. My father raised me to be as respectable as he, God rest his soul," Alfred declared.

"Alright, Alfred," John chuckled. "Thanks."

"No problem, sir. And breakfast is ready in the dining room."

"I'm afraid I don't have time. Can you please tell Ivy to wrap it up for tomorrow?" John asked.

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you."

As Alfred went up to the boys' rooms to wake them, John exited his home and got into his car. He started the vehicle and hooked his phone into the car, calling his friend Robert as he drove out onto the road. "Hey, mate. What is it?"

"You remembered that Cora's party is tonight, right?" Robert asked from the other side of the line.

"Yes, of course I remembered. Seven sharp tonight."

"Great. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you were bringing someone?"

"Well, no. I'm not bringing anyone. Robert, I haven't been in a relationship for nine years."

"So? There's this woman, a friend of Mary's, that I'd like for you to meet."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Please? It will make me happy knowing that my best friend won't be alone at another one of my wife's birthday parties."

"Okay, fine.I'll talk to her. What's her name?"

"Anna Smith."

"Wait, Anna Smith? I know daughter is friends with my boys. She's an acquaintance. Doesn't she have three children?"

"Who?" Robert joked.

"Anna, smart arse."

"I was just joking, mate. Mary told me she has three kids and is pregnant with her fourth."

"Four?! Well, almost four. Lord bless her. Isn't she still in a relationship with a Mr. Green, is it?."

"Last I heard from Mary, they got divorced around four months ago."

"Oh, wow. Well, I guess I'll talk to her, but don't expect us to hit it off. Last time we talked was about a month ago and it was only a few words."

"So you'll talk to her?"

"I guess so."

"Great! I can tell Cora that you won't be a lonely sap tonight."

"Okay, mate, whatever you say. Bye." John hung up the phone. He was not interested in another relationship after what had happened with his ex-wife, Vera.

She had left them when the boys were four, and a month later the divorce papers arrived. He wasn't necessarily upset that Vera left, given that their love had died before the boys were born, but having his boys ask where their mother was and why she left broke his heart. He had tried again and again to find another woman to love, but things never went past the second date. His divorce was certainly a turn-off. And his best friend since their 20's wanted him to hit it off with a pregnant woman? He didn't know what to think. He could only hope that it might go smoothly and he won't make a complete fool of himself.

* * *

 _I know there are questions and there will be answers! The twins aren't in this chapter, as you may have guessed, but they WILL be in the next. Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, chapter 2 is up finally! Thank you so much for the reviews! The twins will make their appearance in this chapter, but the party won't happen until the next one. Sorry to make y'all wait, but I promise it's in the next one! And a big thank you to **lynnsaudersfanfic** and **liesellisabeth** for their amazing beta-ing. Any mistakes are my own doing._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey. That would be pretty fun, though._**

* * *

Anna got out of her car and made her way through the parking lot to the restaurant. She walked through the back door and was immediately hit with the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen.

Working at the restaurant wasn't bad, and the pay was alright, but after bills and other things came along, Anna didn't really have anything left over besides some money for food. She couldn't complain. Her co-workers were nice. Sometimes the assistant cook, Daisy Mason, would insist on giving her leftovers they didn't use that day because of how small Anna was for five months pregnant.

Her boss, Ms. Hughes, was a good employer, having hired Anna when she was in a bad place and kept her on when she got pregnant with Kylie. She'd been there for Anna when she got divorced from Mr. Green and was now helping her with her current pregnancy.

"Hey, Anna," Daisy said as Anna walked through the door.

"Hey, Daisy. You're here early."

"Yeah. Mrs. Patmore won't be here today, so I'm filling it. I'm really nervous. I've never done this by myself before."

"You can do it. I believe in you."

"Thank you."

Looking at the clock, Anna saw that she needed to get to work. "Well, I wish I could stay and chat, but duty calls." Anna grabbed the apron with _Anna_ written across it and tied it around her waist.

"Okay. Have fun!" Daisy joked.

"Oh, please!" Anna chuckled. She stopped at the double doors that separated the back from the dining area. Anna took one big sigh and pushed through the double doors that awaited the breakfast crowd.

* * *

"John Bates. Just the man I was looking for."

John looked up from his desk to see Robert and his wife making their way to him. "Hello, Cora. You look lovely." John got up and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. Robert has told me that you're coming to my party alone?" Cora looked at her husband and then back at John.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"I also heard that you turned down the woman he suggested? I happen to know this woman very well, and I think that she's perfect for you."

"That's what I said," Robert chimed in.

"Bollocks, Robert. You never said that," John shot. He turned his attention to Cora. "Well, for starters, she's pregnant, not to mention the fact that she's recently divorced. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to look for anyone, either."

"But Mary said that she's been very sad lately. If you're not looking for relationship, the very least you could do is try to cheer her up," Cora suggested.

"By doing what?"

"Well, why don't you invite her over for tea or something like that? Anything to brighten her spirits."

"I don't know about this. What if she rejects me anyway? She's _pregnant_ , for God's sake. I don't think she's looking for anyone at the moment."

"Well, mate, the best thing you can do is just try to be nice to her."

"Whatever you say, Robert."

* * *

"Daisy, please tell Ms. Hughes that I'm going on my break and will be back shortly"

"Okay."

Anna went through the kitchen and stepped outside. It was warm for early March. Anna pulled out her phone to see if she had any missed messages or calls. She saw she had one missed call from Mary. She dialed her best friend's number and patiently waited for her to pick up.

"Hey, Mary. I'm sorry I missed your call. I was working and it got really busy. I got your voicemail. What did you want to talk to me about?" Anna asked.

"That's alright. I just wanted to know if you were still interested in meeting the man I was telling you about."

Anna huffed. Mary was nothing if not persistent in getting her best friend back into a relationship.

"No, Mary. I'm not interested."

"Why not? You've already rejected the last _five_ guys I've shown you. Why can't you just take a chance with this one?" Mary whined.

"Because I'm very happy with how my life is now. And besides, it's only been three months. I'm not ready."

"Oh, come on, Anna. I can tell that since Alex left, you've been all sad and lonely. He didn't even really love you. That's how you got pregnant this time."

"Wow. Thanks, Mary. That sure helped me," Anna said sarcastically.

"You know for fact that he didn't love you. Did you really think having sex with him would help take his mind off of the other women? All I'm saying is that you need to get over him and go out and find another man. One that will actually love you and not marry you just because you had a kid together. You need to enjoy life. You're only twenty-nine. You shouldn't be having to look after three kids and expecting a fourth."

"Well, I am. And as I said, I'm perfectly happy how my life is now."

"Are you really? It's not like I haven't been to your flat before. I don't know how there is room for one bedroom, let alone two. When was the last time your cabinets weren't almost empty? When was the last time you had an actual meal and not cereal or scraps from the restaurant? Or your girls for that matter? Jade shouldn't be that small for a fourteen-year-old. It's not healthy. You can't keep living like this. It's not good for you to _lose_ weight while you're pregnant, and you were small to start out. You need help, Anna. You need someone to support you. I'd be happy to give you some money."

"I can support myself, thank you. And I don't want your money. And I am not some charity case. Not everyone can live like the Crawleys, Mary. Not everyone has their own personal butler and maid. Not everyone can be rich. This is my life, and I'm living it accordingly. I don't need some man to make me feel better just because he has money."

"I wasn't implying that."

"Really? Because to me it sure sounds like you are." At this point Anna just wanted to give Mary a big slap in the face. Sure, she was her best friend, but sometimes she was just...well, Mary.

"Anna, listen to me. The way you and your girls are living isn't good for anyone. You know the old saying 'Change is for the better?' Well, take that and sleep on it. Open your eyes, Anna. You _need_ to change. And the sooner, the better. If it bothers you that much, I won't press the topic anymore. I'm sorry. Bye, Anna."

By the time Mary ended the call, Anna was in tears. _Mary was right. I do need to change._ Before Anna could wipe away her tears, Daisy came outside.

"Anna, Ms. Hughes wanted to me to...Are you alright?"

Anna nodded and quickly wiped her tears away. "Yes, Daisy. Thank you. What does Ms. Hughes want?"

"Just...that she wanted me to come get you. It's getting really crowded right now and she needs everyone's help."

"Okay. Thank you Daisy. I'll be right there."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Daisy." Anna walked inside, thanking Daisy for holding the door open for her.

"No problem." Daisy could sense something was wrong, put didn't press the issue. The last thing she needed was to make Anna upset.

* * *

John entered his home and set his briefcase on the kitchen table. He sat down and put his hands in his hair. While he waited for his boys to come home, he decided to call Mary. He was surprised that it took her a while to pick up. She usually picked up before or soon after the first ring. The few times he actually called her, anyway. He was worrying it would go to voicemail when she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mary, it's me."

"Oh. Hey, Uncle John. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Look, I know you're the one who's trying to set me and Anna up. Why?" John asked.

"Well, to be honest, you're actually the sixth one I've tried to set her up with. I cannot have my best friend content to being an old maid before she's thirty," Mary explained.

"Wait, she's not even _thirty_ yet? Mary, you do know that I'm almost fifty."

"You're only forty-four, and don't worry. She turns thirty in almost two months. It's not that big a deal."

"Mary, I don't want you interfering with my love life, okay? I know you love playing matchmaker, but I can handle this myself, okay?"

"Alright. I understand. Goodbye."

John hung up the phone as he saw his boys enter the house. His youngest shut the door behind them. "Hey, boys."

"Hey, dad," the two boys replied in unison as they set their backpacks down near the door.

"Tyler, Reece, can I ask you boys something?"

"Sure. Anything, dad," Tyler answered.

John went over to the living room. The boys followed him. He sat down in a chair, and gestured for the boys to sit on the couch so he could face them. John took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"You know your friend Jade, right?"

"Of course we do," Reece spoke up.

"And you know her mother, right?"

"Yes," Tyler said warily..

"What if I told you that Uncle Robert and Aunt Mary were trying to set us up?"

"Okay? I mean, we don't really mind. We'd be happy to see you with _anyone_ nowadays, wouldn't we, Reece?" Tyler joked, looking at his older twin brother, who nodded.

"Ha ha, very funny. So, you two _don't_ mind? At all?"

"No Dad, we don't mind at all. We just want to see you happy," Tyler said.

"Thanks, boys. Now, I have to leave in approximately one hour if I want to get there early, so just be on your best behaviour and _no girls_."

"But dad-" the boys whined.

"No buts. I am not risking anything inappropriate happening with Rachel and Kaitlyn. Not in my house. You have plenty of things to do. You can chat with Alfred, watch TV, do homework, _something_ productive. I am trusting you two can do that. If not, I can always ask Alfred to supervise."

"No!" the two brothers exclaimed.

"Alright then. I'm going upstairs to get ready. When I leave, you two will not invite girls over, and everything shall stay in its place and be right where you found it when I get back. Understood?"

"Yes, dad."

"Good. We've reached an agreement." John stood up and went to his bedroom, leaving the boys at their place on the couch.

"He's so lame," Tyler grunted.

"Yeah. Let's hope Jade's mother will straighten him out," Reece added.

"How long is he going to be gone?"

"Maybe he'll tell us when he leaves. Or we can ask."

"I'd rather ask. He doesn't always tell us stuff."

"True."

'Hey, do you think there's any Manchester United on?" Tyler asked, changing the subject.

"Probably." Reece grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, hoping to find their favourite team in action. "There is."

"Yes! Let's watch it. Who are they playing?"

"Um...Leeds."

For the next hour the boys had their attention to the football game until John announced he was leaving.

"Boys, I'm leaving now!"

"Bye dad. And what time will you be back?" Reece asked, still looking at the screen.

"Around midnight."

"Okay. Thanks!" The boys never took their eyes off the TV.

John shook his head and left the house. His boys were always infatuated with football. It was his fault, honestly, for making his boys more interested in the sport. At least they weren't rugby fans.

John went to his car and started it up. He drove out onto the street. _Well, let's see how this goes. Hopefully she won't hate me after this._ How could he let himself get in this situation? He could blame Robert for that. "Here's to hoping I won't make a fool of myself," John thought out loud as he made his way to Robert's house. This could prove to be a nice evening, or a terrible one. He'd just have to wait and see.

But unbeknownst to him, his boys were on their phones, inviting over the exact two people John told them exactly _not_ to.

* * *

 _So there you have it, folks! As always, reviews are welcome, though not mandatory. Have a great day and stay awesome!_


End file.
